


My Sister's Friend

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Cosette and Courfeyrac are friends, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, My Siblings Best Friend is So Hot, Pining Enjolras, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>courf asked for <em>"SINCE YOU REBLOGGED IT i am in desperate need of a Courfjolras ‘my new best friend’s sibling is so hot’ au where Courf and Cosette are BFFs (my brotp, leave me alone) and Enjolras her hot older brother is rly into Courf. Trust me, it's not a want. It's a nEED. Please Lottie. Please."</em></p><p>Cosette looks at her reflection in the mirror and fixes a stray strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear with a kirby-grip. 'Please try to be nice to him, Enjolras, he's a really good friend of mine. I don't want you scaring this one away.'</p><p>Enjolras doesn't look up from his book but still manages a scoff in reply, 'When am I not nice?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister's Friend

Cosette looks at her reflection in the mirror and fixes a stray strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear with a kirby-grip. 'Please try to be nice to him, Enjolras, he's a really good friend of mine. I don't want you scaring this one away.'

Enjolras doesn't look up from his book but still manages a scoff in reply, 'When am I not nice?'

Cosette slowly turns around to face her brother, her neatly trimmed eyebrows raised high and her lips pursed as she tilts her head to the side. Enjolras can feel her gaze upon him, so he finally looks up from his book, giving into his curiosity, and as soon as he sees his sister's face, he recoils and concedes, 'I will _try_ to be nice.' Cosette gives a smile of triumph, as if he just admitted a great secret, and so he finds himself adding, 'But if he starts rabbiting on about how there's nothing wrong with society as it is today like your last "friend" did, then I absolutely cannot promise anything. And anyway, I'm just making sure you are friends with decent people.' 

Cosette opens her mouth to reply but then the door bell goes, cutting her reply short, so instead of saying anything, she just raises her finger and points at her brother, her blue eyes narrowing threateningly at him. Enjolras gives a low chuckle as he shakes his head, turning his attention back to the book he's reading for his Politics class. 

That is until his sister gives a soft cough, trying to draw his attention once more. 

He goes to tell her that he really isn't interested in the formalities, no offence to her friend, but when his eyes finally land on his sister's friend, all words die in his mouth and he forgets how to speak.

'Enjolras, this is my friend Courfeyrac.' _Courfeyrac_ , Enjolras imprints that name into his head and vows to never forget it. 'Courferyrac,' there it is again, 'this is my brother, Enjolras.' 

Courfeyrac extends his hand out towards Enjolras, who just sits there for a moment, totally not thinking about how long and elegant and _beautiful_ those fingers are. They twitch once and suddenly Enjolras remembers the purpose behind this extension of his hand, and he darts to his feet. His blue eyes twitch to Cosette, who looks like she's torn between wanting to tear him limb from limb, but still wanting to look acceptable in front of her friend. 

Instead she focuses entirely on glaring at her brother, hoping that he'll spontaneously combust into flames, as he finally returns his attention back to Courfeyrac, clasping his hand in his own and giving it a firm shake. 

'Courfeyrac?' Enjolras doesn't know why he makes it sound like a question, but the very feeling of having that wonderful name roll off his tongue makes him want to shiver. 'It's such a lovely name.' 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Enjolras just stills. He purses his lips and clears his throat, pulling his hand free from Courfeyrac's grasp. _Good one, E._ Thankfully Courfeyrac doesn't seem to see just what a ridiculous statement that was and merely chuckles. 

'I know. It's great fun to hear people screw it up. And it's also fun to hear people's tongue roll around the "r".' He gives Enjolras a teasing wink that has him swallowing hard, unable to think of anything to say in reply to that. Well, nothing that's appropriate to be saying in front of his little sister, anyway.

Thankfully he doesn't have to say a damn thing, for Cosette is a beautiful and wonderful saviour and decides to  intervene, ' _Okay_ , this was great fun. Courf, please tell me you remembered to bring the notes I missed.' 

Courfeyrac turns to his friend and nods his head, giving Cosette a dubious look. 'Of course I did! What do you take me for?' He turns back to Enjolras and his face morphs into a wide smile as soon as he meets his gaze. 'I love your sister to pieces, man, but sometimes she scares me. I mean, just look at that face.' 

They both turn back to Cosette who's eyes are narrowed and her jaw locked, as if she's considering the most painful way to kill them both and where to bury their bodies so that no-one will find them. Who would believe that such an innocent and kind woman could brutally murder two men? God, he hopes that she doesn't realise that the police wouldn't even consider her, otherwise he's doomed.

'No point saying anything to him, Courf. In case you forgot, Enjolras, I picked up this face from you. At least my resting face is kind and not a bitch-face. That's why I learnt it, by the way, I thought that was how a face was supposed to look when it rested.' Cosette glares at her brother, who only shrugs with a wide grin on his face and falls back down onto the couch, picking his book up once more, knowing that Cosette is going to drag her gorgeous - _wait, what? -_ friend away any moment.

Cosette takes Courfeyrac's and starts to tug him out of the room, but stops when she hears her brother curse. Both Cosette and Courfeyrac look over their shoulders to find Enjolras shooting up from the couch, looking frantically around the living room. 

'Your coat's in the hall.' Cosette informs and watches her brother leave the room, only to reappear with his red coat pulled on and a grateful look on his face. 

'I won't be long. I just have to meet Combeferre at the Musain to talk over this essay. I forgot all about it.' His eyes most definitely do not dart over to Courfeyrac, as if he were to blame. 'If Dad's back before I am - which he shouldn't be - tell him where I am.' 

He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, before he turns back to Courfeyrac, extending his hand once more and it's most definitely not just so he can feel his soft hand in his grasp once more. 'It was nice meeting you, Courfeyrac.' He also doesn't roll the "r" more than he normally would… he _doesn't_. 

'And you.' Courfeyrac returns and with that, Enjolras lets go of his hand and turns, hastily leaving them alone with the door slamming shut to inform that he's finally left. 

'So… is this Combeferre your brother's boyfriend?' Courfeyrac questions after a moment, and Cosette just rolls her eyes and shakes her head in reply, moving to sit down on the couch that Enjolras had just vacated. 'Oh, okay, good.' 

He then walks over and joins Cosette on the couch, taking out the notes and handing them to her to start copying. 

And when Enjolras comes back from the Musain, his sister is in the hall as soon as he's through the door. 'Here, Courf left this for you.' Cosette thrusts a piece of paper at Enjolras, forcing it into his palm. 'I'm going out with Marius, tell Dad I will be back for dinner.' 

And with that Cosette squeezes past Enjolras, pressing a soft kiss to his surprised face before she's gone, leaving Enjolras standing in the doorway by himself. 

Enjolras opens the piece of paper only to find a number hastily scrawled in red pen, just below the note _"call me and we can talk more about tongue rolling ;)"._ And whilst Enjolras isn't the kind to go for stuff like that, he can't help the smile that pulls at his lips as he rushes through to call Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
